


鸱鸮

by inordia



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Abortion, M/M, Male Pregnant, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, 狗血生怀流, 虽然说是狗血但最后变成了言情和苦情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: 兖州告急，荀彧发现自己怀孕了
Relationships: 曹操/荀彧
Kudos: 8





	鸱鸮

**Author's Note:**

> 我：既然三国全职布袋戏三大雷文圈我都有搞过，那么是不是该尝试写雷文呢……

鸱鸮

黑暗，混沌之中一片黑暗。

发生了什么？荀彧努力尝试理清思绪，他记得的最后一件事是……

张邈潜迎吕布，兖州陷入易手之危。

在张邈派人解释说吕布是来帮助曹操攻打陶谦并要求给吕布供给军粮时，荀彧就洞察了张邈的反意，连夜整肃军队设立防务，又急召夏侯惇前往鄄城稳定局势。兖州局势瞬息万变间，荀彧独木难支，已是数夜不曾合眼。谁能料到夏侯惇从濮阳赶来的途中竟遇上了吕布，更有传闻说夏侯惇本人被绑架了，本就暗流涌动的鄄城，终于走到了爆发的边缘。

入夜，荀彧再一次检查了太守府的守卫布置。他因近日波折疲惫不堪，这种事本可交给属下，但他坚持亲力亲为，只因此刻若太守府及其中曹操的家眷落入叛军手中，便将大势倾颓了。何况，荀彧不由自主地望向满月升起的东方，出征陶谦不是一个明智的决定，然而曹操已经失去了一位亲人，他不忍他失去更多。

“荀先生……”

荀彧被不知何时站到他身后的曹丕吓了一跳，确定这孩子并无异状后才松了口气：“公子此刻该去睡觉了，时局有变，不同寻常，公子切莫不顾安危溜出院落。”

八岁的曹丕尚未脱离稚气，兴许添了两个弟弟，倒也有了几分兄长模样，他仰着头严肃地说：“我已经学会了骑马，我可以保护自己，我也想跟随父亲和阿兄去徐州为祖父报仇。”

荀彧在心底叹了口气，他真不知道曹操把这些都告诉孩子究竟是好还是不好，但那毕竟是曹操的孩子，轮不到他去置喙。而曹丕挺直了背做出一副小大人的模样，恐怕也只是思念父亲和兄长了吧。荀彧俯下身，柔声告诉他，他现在有更重要的任务，就是回到院内保护他的母亲和弟弟们。曹丕懵懵懂懂地点了点头，任由荀彧牵着自己回到了屋内。

等安顿好了曹丕，就有人禀报说几位兖州本地名士求见。荀彧冷笑一声，深夜求见，终于到了图穷匕见的时候，而夏侯惇今夜也该赶至鄄城了。他吩咐好了守卫，又看了一眼徐徐升起的明月，不知为何，今夜他一直心神不宁，然而局势已不容踟蹰，他压下不安走上了正堂。

堂上来者不善。

一番寒暄后，荀彧道：“几位先生深夜求见，想必定有要事相谈。”

那些个从未看得起过曹操的名士互相递了眼神，为首一人语重心长：“荀司马为荀神君之孙，家学渊博，应晓良禽择木而栖之理。曹操阉宦之后，滥杀名士，又屠虐徐州百姓，何德之有！荀司马追随此子，实乃大谬啊。”

荀彧不动声色道：“以诸位观之，谁可为明主呢？”

另一人接道：“吕温侯骁勇无双，诛董有功，可为明主。”

荀彧轻笑出声：“诸位此言何等失实。吕布两次背主，骄恣妄为，又辗转袁术袁绍之间，胸无大志，不过丧家之犬，也可为主？诸位要追随吕布，那彧真不知诸位是什么了。”

“你——”那人气得握紧腰间佩剑拍案而起，又想起什么似地收敛了煞气，坐回去冷哼了一声，“鄄城与我等同心之人不知有多少，此夜过后，鄄城易主，只怕荀司马错过了这个机会，便永无翻身之日了。”

荀彧从容道：“是吗？诸位尽可一试。”

一时无言较劲之间，夜风传堂而过，烛火摇曳，似寻常月夜，渐渐远处有了嘈杂之声，听不真切，又仿佛有刀戈之鸣，马蹄急急，再之后连这也消失了。

不多时就有堂下甲士大声回报，夏侯将军已入城，诛杀反叛者数十人。夜风之中也飘来了血的味道，几位名士顿时自知大势已去，脸色铁青，僵立在堂上。

“看来是诸位错过了这个机会啊。”

大局已定。不知为何，荀彧的心中却萦绕一股莫名的慌乱，也许是近日太过劳累……正当他从席上起身，挥手示意堂上守卫拿下这几位访客，却未想只听一声怒喝破空而来！

下一瞬，那位名士拔出的剑锋已经逼到了荀彧眼前，寒光一闪——

是了，他昏倒了过去，在命悬一线之际。

不知失去了意识多久……荀彧勉强睁开了眼睛，脑内仍是昏昏沉沉，浑身酸涩，却没有明显疼痛，想来是并未受伤。屋内的侍从察觉他醒来，连忙扶他靠着隐囊坐起来，又取来清水。而后医士也进来了，号完脉后说：“荀司马已经昏迷了一整夜，是因先前劳累过度，气血不足，加之受到惊吓，胎气不稳——”

“你说什么！”荀彧不敢置信地打断了医士，身形又随之一滞。他刚从昏迷中醒来，正是虚弱之时，心念一动顿感眼前阵阵发黑，周遭事物皆变得不真切起来。

医士识时务地没有回话，等荀彧缓过来了些，才斟酌着开口：“荀司马，您已经有孕近两个月了。”

荀彧难得流露出几分不知所措：“可我是中庸……”

名动天下的王佐之才，的确只是中庸。用“只是”来形容似乎不太恰当，因为荀彧对自己的身份相当满意，相对于会受到信香和信期影响的乾元和坤泽，荀彧宁愿做一个永远不会失控的中庸。虽然有一半的人会因为他的俊美模样而认为他是坤泽，另一半的人则会因为他的无双智谋而认为他是乾元，荀彧倒不在乎这些无关紧要的误解，有时候误解反而能带来意想不到的优势。但他从未如现在一般对自己的身份产生动摇，他很确定自己是中庸，哪怕他在两月前大军开拔的前一个晚上与曹操共赴云雨，也不意味着他可以怀孕，那么医士的话又作何解释？

医士像是看透了他的疑惑：“中庸怀孕虽是极少的个例，但并非全无可能。以中庸之躯受孕，比起寻常妊娠更为艰难，加之您已经胎气不稳，有滑胎之相，若是想要平安诞下这个孩子，从现在起切记不可费心劳神，若能一直卧床休养是最好。”

不可费心劳神，然而当下却是最需要他费心劳神的时机，偏偏是此时。荀彧不由自主地抚上自己的小腹，那里没有任何变化，但就在这躯体的深处，有一个生命，他和曹操的血脉，岌岌可危又顽强地存在着。

他感受到了什么吗，他应该感受到什么吗？荀彧胡乱想着。他的身体正在孕育一个孩子，可这只是一个孩子，当下兖州乃至中原有无数的孩子因为或将要因为战乱失去性命。白骨露于野，千里无鸡鸣，生民百遗一，念之断人肠。他的孩子和成千上万别人的孩子哪一个更重要，人命不可衡量，人却必须取舍。一股突如其来的无力感席摄住了他，他只知道，自己没有多少时间能够留给这个孩子。

他强迫自己闭上眼深吸了口气，再睁开眼时，他已是居中持重的荀司马：

“兖州情形如何了？”

兖州诸县本就不曾真心服从曹操这个空降的东郡太守，此刻更是纷纷投靠了吕布，只剩下东阿和范县二城暂时还未反叛，但情形也已朝不保夕。兖州局面危如累卵，不过至少没有比荀彧料想的更糟糕。他本想去正堂上见程立，不料先前不曾合眼的数日辛劳已将虚耗得身体连这短短数步的路程也支撑不了，事态紧急，无奈之下只好请程立到房内来。

程立到时，荀彧已经整理好了衣冠端坐席上，无论在何种处境下他总是从容不迫的，此刻除了面色苍白，竟也看不出是昏迷刚醒的人，更猜不到他衣下早被冷汗浸透。程立一向不爱虚礼，只关心了一句荀彧的身体便直接切入了正题：“兖州举州而反，你有何对策？”

荀彧神色凝重：“只剩下鄄城、东阿、范县三城。陈宫等人重兵临城以向城内施压，如果无人潜入城内团结民众，此三城也必然生变。您是东阿人，在民众间素有名望，若您能回城劝说他们，定能稳住局面，保全三城。”

仅仅是坐在这里与程立分析时局就几乎让荀彧喘不上气来，每一个音节都变得无比费力，他不得不说得很慢，仅剩的精力都用在了克制自己不要在此刻倒下。

“好。”程立干脆地回答。他答应地太利落，不禁让荀彧心底涌起一股暖流，尤其是当这次反叛阴谋正是由曾经的同僚挑起的。

荀彧郑重地说：“此行凶险，您多珍重。”

程立摇了摇头：“大家都是同僚，本就该为了明公出生入死，你都已经这样了，我又有什么好推辞的。”

荀彧下意识一愣，以为程立知道了什么，但医士先前说并未告知任何人荀彧真正的状况。他回过神来，强撑着行礼祝程立一路顺利，在目送程立的身影消失在门外的那一刻，终于支撑不住失了力气，在天旋地转中跌倒于席上。

天地倾覆间，荀彧几乎听不清周围侍从的惊呼，他的眼前只剩下一片朦胧光影，一切都变得不可名状，时间也变得尤其漫长，然而他并没有失去意识，因为独一种感觉无比清晰：疼痛。尖锐的疼痛从下腹传来，似有利刃一刀一刀剜开血肉，从内将那处伤了个透彻。剧烈的痛感让他甚至来不及思考发生了什么，荀彧本能地蜷起身体，一手攥紧了木案一角，可那伤害并非来自可以抵御的外界，而是有一把火从内烧起来，灼得吓人，将他吞噬。冷汗从他毫无血色的脸上滴落，那双坚定的眼睛也失了焦，他浑身都在发颤，却还在稍稍缓过来些后挣扎着想要站起来，最终是侍从将他扶回了榻上。

医士匆匆赶来，给他灌下一副药后才面色铁青地说：“您刚从昏迷中醒来，身体尚未得到任何休息便又处理公务，气血亏损之下只会加重滑胎之兆。这次已是不幸中的万幸，胞胎勉强保住了，但情况不容乐观，您千万不可再操烦诸事，请务必卧床休养至少月余以调理身体。但这个孩子是否能降生……恐怕还得看天意了。”

“月余么……”荀彧尚未完全从疼痛中解脱，只能苦笑着点了点头。

卧床休养到头来只坚持了五天，这五天甚至比先前昼夜不眠排布防务更为煎熬。害喜来得猝不及防又来势汹汹，荀彧几乎吃不下任何东西，腹内始终泛酸恶心，连汤药都是勉强喝下去不到一刻又全给吐了出来。白日被小腹的隐隐作痛折磨得疲惫不堪，入夜后又心内莫名发慌，辗转反侧难以入眠。腹中那个奄奄一息的生命顽固地彰显着活力，将荀彧折腾得似风一吹般的消瘦了下去。

按医士的说法，他本不该继续操劳兖州事务，可他是一州之镇，怎么可能放下公务？就算是病榻之上，他也照旧批阅公文，只是碍于身体尚未复原而克制了许多。然而这哪里够……小到鄄城大到兖州甚至是尚未从徐州赶回的曹操的粮草供给都需要他调度，他却被困在榻上，为了一个不该出现在此刻的意外。

身为中庸，荀彧不喜失去控制的感觉。为什么偏偏是在这个时候……五天了，已经足足五天了，五天之内不知有多少军士已因重燃的战火而死亡，有多少百姓失去儿子，有多少妻子失去丈夫，有多少孩子失去父亲。一月之后，会是多少条性命？他无法控制自己的身体的状况，若胎像始终危险，等到八个月后诞下这个孩子，又会是多少条性命？他不能继续如此了……

荀彧召来医士，平静地说出了一个要求。

医士不敢确定地重复了一遍：“您是说，您想要拿掉这个孩子……？”

医士看上去难以相信又十分疑惑。这也怪不得他，哪家有了孕妇不是欢天喜地好生供着，更不要提是本就难以受孕的中庸。要拿掉孩子必然是在已经胎死腹中迫不得已的情况下，哪有尚有一线希望却要拿掉孩子的？

荀彧垂眸道：“是。既然中庸本就难以孕子，现在胎像岌岌可危，极有可能滑胎，我的身体又依然虚弱……若这个孩子注定无法降生，不如用药将其拿掉，令我能尽快恢复以处理兖州事务。军机当前，孰重孰轻，我自有决断。”

他的声音如一潭平淡池水，毫无波澜，像是不过做出了一个稀松平常的决定而已。只是病中未束好的长发微微落下，遮去了他的神情，无人知晓那双眼眸里的痛楚。

医士欲言又止，不敢给出答复。孩子总是有个父亲的，虽然没人知道确凿事实，但也不难猜测能够和荀司马走到那一步恐怕只有曹使君。若这个孩子是曹操的孩子，医士却只遵从了荀彧的意思拿掉了孩子，那将来要是曹操发现了，最不好过的必定是他这个夹在中间的医者。何况身为医士助人堕胎乃是伤天害理之事，若只是拿出死胎倒还情有可原，若是用药除胎，便是大忌。

荀彧怎会不知他在担心什么：“此事只要你不透露给他人，便无第三人知晓。若当真不幸传开，便是我胁迫你替我拿掉了这个孩子，横竖来你不过受命行事，何罪之有。若有罪，必是我一人之罪。”

即使他这样向医士承诺，内心深处，他又怎能假装曹操的意见无关紧要？这是他与曹操的孩子，是他们二人共同的血脉，将曹操蒙在鼓里岂非也是背叛。在近日加急送去的信件里，他不敢提到自己所面临的困境。曹操已经失去了一个至亲了，他尤记得那人得知父亲遇害的消息时泛红的双目和迸起的青筋，刻骨之痛啊，他又怎忍心让他再失去一个至亲？若是失去了这个孩子，他们恐怕不会再拥有下一次机会了。

何况，他愿意为了理想赔上性命也在所不辞，能意味着他有权力轻率决定让他的孩子也为了这个理想而死吗？荀彧忍不住第无数次将手放到小腹上，那里平坦依旧，看起来似乎毫无变化，他有时也会怀疑他的身体里真的有另一个生命吗，但身体的剧烈反应是没有假的。他对医者所言—若这个孩子平安降生的可能性微乎其微，不如现在将其拿掉—但此推论规避了一个可能，微乎其微却始终存在的可能。毕竟这个孩子目前还活着，这样做，形同谋杀。

一个杀死至亲血脉的人，如何能履行仁义挽天下于将倾。

不过几个刹那，脑中心绪已是百转千回，沉甸甸地压在胸口，直教人喘不上气来。可他没有时间继续浪费了，若不能当断则断，失去的就将是整个兖州以及无数的人命。

荀彧抬起眼睛直直看向医士：“请用药吧。”

疼痛，他所能记得的只剩疼痛。鲜血不断涌出，浸湿了身下被褥，腹中疼痛更胜以往，似有重物一次又一次捶打着那处，他紧紧攥着袖口，咬着牙不敢泄出半点声音，鬓发却早已被不知是泪还是汗的浇透。他本是一介文士，哪里曾受过如此折磨，本就虚弱的身体更是承受不住猛烈的药性。用药堕胎与生产无异，何况是强行提早生产，逆天道而为之，必有所损。

等到他已经几乎意识涣散之时，医士才告诉他胎儿已经取出。取出，像一个物品一样。他无力地侧过脸摆了摆手，没有去看那团血肉模糊的东西。

之后的时间里，除了身体的疼痛，他已不记得其他，他无法记得其他，局势也不容他心内还有其他。

豫州刺史郭贡带兵数万陈于鄄城城下，鄄城危在旦夕。若郭贡发动攻城，鄄城守军在实力如此悬殊的情况下将不堪一击。一时间，城内风雨欲来，人心惶惶，仿佛又回到了数日前张邈陈宫等人初反之时。

太守府内，若非夏侯惇持刀而立，恐怕这些州郡官吏也要吓得赶紧收拾家当弃城而逃了，唯有主位上的荀彧仍是沉着冷静，虽是大病未愈面色苍白，依旧丝毫不见慌乱。郭贡的使者刚刚离开，留下了郭贡请求荀彧单独出城一见的口信，这个要求太过骇人，堂上鸦雀无声，荀彧却不假思索地应下了邀请。

等到使者一走，夏侯惇便率先站了出来：“您是一州之镇，前去赴约必定危险，不可去啊！”

荀彧摇了摇头：“郭贡与张邈等人素无往来，他现在匆匆而来，必是尚未拿定主意，趁他犹豫之时前去说服他，就算不能让他为我们所用，也能使其保持中立，若先猜忌他，必会激怒他，到时候他与张邈联合就真正危险了。”

见他指挥若定的模样，夏侯惇忍不住上前一步压低了声音着急道：“若是说服不了郭贡呢？你要是出个什么事，我怎么向孟德交代？”

曹操的名字让荀彧一怔，心底不禁泛起苦涩，他需要向曹操交代的事情哪止这一项。他很快稳定了心神，沉静的眸子深深望向夏侯惇，也望向堂上所有人：“请放心，我自有数。”

那一骑白马，在鄄城的注视下，缓缓步向郭贡的大营。在骤然拉紧的风中，竟有了几分风萧萧兮易水寒的决绝，没有人知道马上的人是否能够活着回来，也没有人清楚鄄城的命运在何方。

等到黄昏时分，那孤单身影终于走出了重兵布陈的营寨。残阳似血，天地肃杀，四野寂寥，荀彧仿佛走在一条永无止境的荆棘之路上。疼痛，的确成为了他此刻唯一的感受。强迫自己咬紧的那口气，在此刻也几乎散去，与郭贡的交涉耗尽了他所有的精力，自那次夜里晕倒开始以来便从未真正复原的身体终于到了极限，而郁结于心上太久的情绪终究在最后猛烈反扑而起。好在，兖州大局也暂时不需要他了……

在进入鄄城的那一刻，他身子一软从马上坠下，不省人事，只瞥见夕阳最后的一抹余晖。

再一次从昏迷中醒来，守在床边的除了医士居然还有夏侯惇。得知郭贡已经退兵，荀彧松了口气，正想合上眼再休息，却见夏侯惇支走了所有人，皱着眉站到榻前：“荀先生，你跟我说实话，你到底出什么事了？”

荀彧被他居高临下的眼神盯得不自在：“医士是怎么说的？”

夏侯惇老老实实回答：“医士说你是先前气血虚耗过大，前去与郭贡见面又太过劳损，才晕倒了。”

得知医士并没有把自己的情况如实相告，荀彧暗暗放下心来，嘴上只是含糊道：“那大约便是如此。”

夏侯惇严肃道：“若是如此，你身上应该没有外伤，可我却在你的马鞍上发现了血迹。”

荀彧心内一惊，不知他怎会如此细心，脑内迅速思考起对策来：“夏侯将军有何想法直说无妨。”

夏侯惇迟疑了半天，才不确定地开口：“荀先生……你该不会……是女子吧？”

荀彧呆在那处竟不知道该怎么回应，夏侯惇的思路真是令他大开眼界，虽说夏侯惇猜的女子的癸水与事实倒也相差无几……他半晌之后才讪讪道：“夏侯将军若是不信，彧可以验明正身。”

夏侯惇也尴尬得猛摇头，烦闷地揉了半刻眉角后闷声开口：“我们大伙儿看见你从马上摔下来都吓坏了，孟德要是知道了肯定也不知道着急成什么样，你自己藏着不说，要是下次更严重，要怎么办？”

荀彧叹了口气：“若我说了，夏侯将军可以在明公面前为我保守秘密吗。”

夏侯惇沉默一阵，无奈地摇了摇头：“你不愿意向我说，那孟德这两日就能赶回鄄城了，到时候你亲自跟他说去。”

他要……回来了。荀彧微微睁大了眼睛，其实自张邈反叛到现在并未过去多久，但世事万变，恍若隔世，而曹操终于要回来了，他却不知道要怎样面对他。

曹操回到鄄城，身为司马的荀彧本该去迎接。虽然其他人似乎都担忧他的身体状况，有意不让他前去，荀彧仍是暗暗把此事记在心里，只是不曾料到从昏迷中醒来后他又低低烧了起来，始终在蚀骨般如影随形的疼痛中昏昏沉沉。而曹操在一个无星无月的夜里归来，等荀彧知晓这件事时，已是他睁开眼惊觉曹操坐在自己榻上。

那个人，沾染着血与风尘的气息，静静地坐在黑暗中，沉重得如一块顽石，一块压在他心口的顽石。

那些原已被压下的情绪又翻腾而上，他摸索着找到了曹操的手，那是一双粗糙而宽大的手，哑着嗓子低声唤道：“将军……”

曹操回握住他的手，却没有看他，而是直直看向窗外夜色：“吕布一日之间得到一州，却不占据东平，切断亢父、泰山之道，利用地势险要以截击我，反而屯于濮阳，我断定他无法成事。我欲帅军攻之，尽快平定兖州之乱。”

他的声音里混杂着疲惫与悲伤，却说着不带感情的话。在逼迫自己拎清轻重这件事上，他们二人都做得很好，也都付出了沉重的代价，这代价并非总是看得见的伤疤，因为看不见的痛楚比看得见的更摧心剖肝。只是这痛楚被深埋在皮肉下，初时不查，待其伤至病入膏肓，只余叹息。

荀彧随着他的话沉思一阵方道：“将军对局势剖析精准，只是大军自徐州返回，无暇修整，反观吕布以逸待劳，何况吕布目光短浅然骁勇有余，我军与之再战恐怕勉强。”

曹操苦笑了一声：“我等不起了。”

兖州本就不服曹操，若他回到鄄城仍坚守不击等待时机，只会激起更大的变数，徒给吕布留下人心。哪怕此战胜算不多，他也只能战不能退。

按下这两人皆心中有数的内情不表，他又说了一些其他的公务，荀彧一一对答，接着又是信中来不及系数写入的徐州诸事，直到再没有官方的话可说，只剩下徘徊的情绪，似屋内的灯在沉默中飘摇起伏。没有了正事作为冠冕堂皇的掩饰，心底的伤痕暴露无遗。

曹操终于转过头来凝视着他的双眼：“文若……”

这是一声怎样的轻叹，所有可说的与不可说的，皆在其中。现在他所拥有的不过三城，三城之中，最重要的不过眼前这一人。

唯此一人，能与他互诉不为人知的苦楚。

荀彧只是深深地回望着榻侧之人，他久病未愈的眼睛透出与平常不同的水光朦胧，微微泛着红，笑起来时春温袭人的面容因病而湛若冰玉，叫人如何不疼惜。曹操情不自禁俯下身去，轻轻贴上那人全无血色的唇瓣，那人似乎颤抖了一下，又好似仍在恍惚中并未回应，只任凭他厮磨，直到渐渐缠绵，才猛得惊醒般捉紧了曹操的手腕，不让他往被子里探去。

“抱歉，是我忘了你的病。”曹操自觉失态，直起身来，却没有放开荀彧的手，“你在信中一字也未提及，我竟是在回来时才得知你坠马的事情，还有马鞍上的血迹。现在你好好地躺在这里，我仍不禁有些后怕。去了一趟郭贡营中，怎会搞成这个样子？你又不肯说，莫非是他……”

曹操不知想到了什么，面容骤然凝上冰霜，语气一凛：“我必杀此贼人！”

荀彧见他越想越离谱，连忙挣扎着起身：“事情与郭贡没有关系。我的……病，在夏侯将军赶来鄄城之前就埋下了病根。”

曹操顺势搂过他的腰让他坐起来些靠在自己身上，呼吸间皆是荀彧发上衣角不散的香气，让他平复下来：“你自然是撑着不肯说。”

这并非一句指责，不过是太过了解而无可奈何的感慨，若非如此，荀彧也就不是荀彧了。乱世之中瞬息万变，智者自有决断，此点他无可指摘，可他仍会因他牵挂、为他担忧，反之亦然。

曹操又道：“而今我回来了，你可愿告诉我到底发生了什么？”

依偎在他身侧的人顿时一僵。

发生了什么……曹操有权知晓发生了什么，无论是作为他的主公，作为他的爱人，或是作为他们不曾出世的孩子的父亲。荀彧强迫自己开口，然而薄樱般的嘴唇微微张合下，却是一个字也吐不出来。他怎样能，他如何能……倘若他说出口，曹操将会怎样看待他，和陶谦一样的剥夺了他的血亲的凶手吗？他以为拿掉自己腹中的孩子的一切已经随着那个生命化作往事尘埃被深埋于心底，在此刻，所有阴影都从黑暗中翻涌而出袭上心头，如针扎般刺痛。

无论有多么正当的理由，他的确亲手杀死了自己的孩子。失子之痛与愧疚之情，竟分不清哪一个更钻心剜骨。他实在无法告诉曹操，我们有过一个孩子，一个来之不易的孩子，但为了大局，我选择了牺牲他。说出这样的话，就好像确切地承认这一切的发生，若只有他知晓，在恍惚间，他也许能自欺欺人地相信，那个孩子从未来过。

发颤的唇最终紧紧闭上了。

若有罪，他一人可担，无需让曹操同样背负起与他无关的罪孽。

曹操自然察觉了身畔之人情绪失常，可荀彧不愿说必有考量，他也只能将怀中之人抱紧了些。

“若你现在不愿告诉我，那么哪日你准备好了，再告诉我可以吗？”

这全然的体谅与信任，他实无可回报，紧绷数日的心弦，终于溶解在一片真情中。荀彧放任自己靠在曹操肩上，贪恋着那方寸温暖，最终迷迷糊糊又昏睡过去了。

半梦半醒间，似乎有人轻轻抚过他鬓角散落的头发。他本能地将自己的手覆了上去，那人一愣，随即反握住了他的手。

荀彧睁开眼，面前是建安十七年的曹操。

是啊，兴平元年已是多么遥远的事情了，他却同当年一样病了。

荀彧轻轻将手从曹操的掌下抽出来，勉强着支起身体，曹操因他病着让他莫要起身，他却不闻不顾地硬是坐了起来，哪怕一时眩晕下几乎摔回榻上。他总是有自己的坚持。曹操面色很难看，像窗外阴沉的黄昏，不知是因为他的病还是其他。他已经很久没有病得这般重了，他们也已经很久没有如此对坐着一言不发了。一封封书信代替不了言语，总有含义被遗漏在文字之间，不知从何时起，他们似乎也渐行渐远了。这么说似乎还该感谢这场病，令他们被迫停下脚步，总算给了一个机会在忙碌的世情间分出半晌来，看看彼此。

可就算看了，又能如何呢，又能够说些什么呢。这情形还真是与兴平元年相似啊，无非是荀彧说这不是一个好时机，曹操回答他等不起了。既然彼此都对这场对话的走向心知肚明，又何必开口。在昏暗的天光中，哪怕相隔不过咫尺，他们落在对方眼里的也只剩下了模糊的影子。

曹操的手动了动，像是想要重新牵住荀彧，但最终停在了原处。

“你的病，随军的医官说来得太猛，恐怕是多年前埋下的病根一朝爆发。”曹操低沉着嗓子说，“我想你也就鄄城那次生过一场重病，若是知道病因，也许医官能更好对症下药。许多年了，你现在愿意告诉我当年到底发生了什么吗？”

当年……锦被之下的手握成了拳头颤抖着，当年的事，竟以这样的方式再次找上门来。的确是许多年，若那个孩子有幸活下来，也该有十八岁了。既然当初强烈得无可逃离的痛苦与愧疚皆已随着时间淡化，为何他仍然无法坦然告诉曹操真相。

说出来啊！荀彧对着自己气恼。曹操有那么多的子女，其中夭折者也不在少数，他并没有时间为每一个夭折的孩子悲伤，那么他又怎会为那个不幸无法降生的孩子动容？他需要说出的，不过是无可改变且无关紧要的事实，可为什么他始终如鲠在喉。话已到了嘴边，却无论如何也说不出来，不上不下地堵在那里，烧得难受。

是他自己还未放下吗？也许，在某个午夜梦回的时候，他也会想象他与曹操的孩子长大了该是什么模样。但他从未梦见过那个孩子，就好像那个孩子的确没有来过这个世间。漫长时光的侵蚀下，他甚至有时会怀疑，当初是否只是医官的误诊，他是一个中庸，怎么可能孕育生命呢。

许多年了。这一切都已经不再重要。如果告诉曹操，又有什么意义呢，他自知大限将至。他已经瞒了他一辈子，不妨再多片刻。

见荀彧下定决心不打算开口，曹操言语间带上了几分苍凉：“想来也是，当初你尤不愿告诉与你以命相托的曹孟德，如今又怎会愿意告诉初心不在的曹孟德呢。”

一席话如利刃直直刺入荀彧心里，搅了个天翻地覆，鲜血淋漓。

他竟是这样想自己！荀彧猛得抬起头，气血上涌间险些又晕过去，骨缝间全是闷痛，已分不清是病还是情。

好啊，好啊，若他这样想，那自己说与不说又有什么分别呢。

曹操本能地扶住他，又飞快地松开手，但他无论如何也无法无动于衷地看着荀彧忍受病痛的折磨，最终只留下一句“好好休息”便狼狈离去。他们一起走过了太多岁月，有太多话已无法轻易说出口。那些希望对方在沉默中读懂的意思，却最终被曲解。

直到曹操的脚步声消失在门后，荀彧才像被抽空了全身的气力般瘫倒在榻上，他的手不由自主地抚上小腹，那里没有孕育第二个生命的幸运。

“我们曾经有过一个孩子……”

轻如云烟的话语在风中消散，如同那滴滑落的泪，以及那个曾经璀璨的生命。


End file.
